


An awkward encounter

by Maid_of_the_mist_79



Series: Jim Halpert centric series [3]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Jim Halpert, Bisexual Male Character, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_the_mist_79/pseuds/Maid_of_the_mist_79
Summary: Jim was totally ready to do Andy's presentation (set during The Seminar) but bailed at the last second when he noticed his ex-boyfriend sitting in the conference room.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Other(s), Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Series: Jim Halpert centric series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860301
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	An awkward encounter

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate take on Jim's past with Tom. 
> 
> Takes place during The Seminar.

Jim was fully ready to do this presentation with Andy, that was until he looked into the conference room and saw that one of the people in there was his ex-boyfriend Tom. There break-up was everything but amicable, Jim wanted to break up with Tom because he felt that they were growing apart, and Jim their lives were going in completely different directions. To say Tom took it badly is an understatement, he yelled and cried, practically begged Jim to take him back and not break up with him, he wouldn’t let it go for months. Jim tried to avoid him but it was difficult seeing as they were both in college. Even though it was years ago, Jim still thought it was a long time ago, Jim still thought it would be best to ignore his ex and did not want to face him, then or ever. 

Jim hastily told Andy that he couldn’t do the presentation with him, making something up about an important client meeting that he’d forgotten all about and miraculously remembered. He didn’t want to let Andy down because he knew how important this was, but there was no way he was going anywhere near Tom, which is why he spent his day outside. That was until Pam found him and made him go inside, not before Pam forced him to explain why he was refusing to go inside. 

“So tell us the story.” Pam said grinning broadly at what Jim had said, finding nothing but amusement with the whole situation. Jim sighed.

“Well Pam, one of the people in there happens to be my ex-boyfriend who took the break-up terribly. Literally bugging me for months, even though I did everything, and I mean everything to avoid him.” Jim explained, clearly not finding the situation as funny as Pam.

“Well you are irresistible Jim.” Pam flirted.

“Thank you Beesly, you’re not too bad yourself.” Jim retorted. 

Jim reluctantly went inside after several minutes of complaining; he went straight into the kitchen to make a coffee as he thought he’d be fine in there after all the presentation should be ending soon. He’d finished making his drink when the door opened.

“Jim Halpert?” The person said in surprise. Jim turned around to see Tom there, ‘fuck’ Jim thought. 

“Hey Tom.” Jim stuttered out as he tried to sound happy to see him. “How are you?” He added; Jim was praying that Tom wouldn’t care about what had happened in their past.

“I’m fine.” He said curtly. “It’s odd seeing you here seeing as our lives were going in totally different directions when it turns out were both in Scranton.” He said bitterly. Jim chuckled nervously at that, having no idea what to say, looking into the camera with a look of desperation as if anyone could help him out of the most awkward and tense situations. 

“Yeah well they were, what a coincidence we’re both here now though right.” He said. “Well I better go do some work, that paper won’t sell itself.” Jim joked as he tried to make a hasty exit.

“Leaving as soon as you can? How typical.” Scoffed Tom with a bitter tone.

“Are you seriously not over us breaking up?” Jim asked with a surprised tone. “I mean it’s been years, move on.”

“Move on? We would have been perfect for each other Jim until you had to ruin everything.” He yelled, drawing attention to the kitchen area as some of his co-workers heard Tom yelling at Jim, thankfully not hearing what was said. 

“Just get over it, I have and I’m happy- you need to do the same.” Jim huffed out before quickly exiting, leaving Tom behind, fuming at the interaction.

“What was that about Big Tuna?” Andy asked curiously- well more that he and the others were nosy.

“Ah it’s nothing, just someone I use to know, we didn’t exactly part on good terms.” Jim said, which wasn’t exactly a lie, it just wasn’t the whole truth. 

“Oof rough.” Andy exclaimed before leaving to carry on with the presentation and the others dispersing to do their work (aka play solitaire). Jim went straight over to Pam who was at her desk, breathing a sigh of relief that they believed his lie about Tom, there was no way he would tell them the truth due to how rumours and gossip spread. 

“You’ll never guess who I pumped into in the kitchen.” Jim said, wheeling his chair to sit beside Pam. 

“Please tell me it was Tom.” Pam mocked. Jim nodded with a pained look on his face. 

“It was awful, he’s still not over it. Apparently we would have been ‘perfect for each other until I ruined everything.’ He literally yelled that at me.” Jim said with a chuckle at how ridiculous the whole situation was. 

“And that didn’t make you leave me for him? I’m shocked Jim.” She joked with a laugh. 

“Laugh all you want Beesly, you weren’t there, it was horrible.” Jim sighed dramatically whilst putting his head in his hands, which only amused Pam further and she patted Jim on the shoulder with false sympathy. Jim and Pam spent the rest of the afternoon messing around, thinking of pranks they can pull on Dwight- basically do everything they could to avoid working, momentarily forgetting the whole bitter ex-boyfriend situation.   
A while later the door to the conference room opened, they could here Andy thanking everyone for going and for their business- the ones that bought from them anyway. 

“Jim don’t make eye contact and maybe he won’t bother coming over.” Pam muttered, tilting her head slightly to indicate that everyone was leaving the conference room. 

“Shit.” Jim exclaimed quickly trying making a dash out of the room so Tom won’t see him. Pam tried to hide her grin as she still found the situation hilarious despite Jim’s clear discomfort, although she did say she would cover for Jim so he didn’t have to speak to him. 

“Hi, can I help you?” Pam asked Tom cheerily- she was trying not to laugh in Tom’s face because of how funny she found the whole situation. 

“No thank you, just here to speak to Jim.” He said curtly. 

“Oh I’m sorry, Jim just had to pop out for a moment. Do you have a message you want me to pass on to him?” Pam said, feigning ignorance as to Jim’s whereabouts although still trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

“Hey Pam, have you seen large Tuna?” Questioned Andy, wanting to know about this sales meeting Jim supposedly had to go to. 

“No sorry. Jim had to nip out for something.” Pam lied with ease. 

“Okay, just let me know when he gets back.” Andy said before going to talk to Erin.

“Look, it’s probably best you go- I don’t know when Jim will be back, you’ll just be wasting your time. I can pass on a message if you want?” Said Pam with false friendliness, inwardly praying that he would leave before things got awkward. 

“No it’s okay I’ll wait a few minutes.” He stated. Pam made small talk with him for five incredibly long and painful minutes before Jim appeared from the break-room, thinking that Tom would have left by then. Pam quickly tried to signal for Jim to leave without Tom noticing, which thankfully he managed to, just. When he got back to the break room Jim phoned Pam, telling her that he wouldn’t make it back to the office for the day as a way to get rid of him. Pam relayed the message which thankfully finally got rid of a disgruntled Tom. 

“That was intense.” Jim laughed as he went back to Pam’s desk when the coast was clear. 

“I genuinely don’t think he would have left had you not thought to phone me.” Laughed Pam.

“At least I never have to see him again.” He said relieved.

“So, any other disgruntled exes I should know about?” Pam teased as they began to left work. 

“Not that I know of.” He responded, nudging Pam playfully as they walked out, Pam giggling happily. Despite the awkwardness of meeting Tom again, the day wasn’t too bad- after all they got to leave early and any time Jim actually spent in the office was with Pam, it could always have been a worse meeting. Plus leaving work early meant Jim and Pam could have a date as it seemed like months since they last had one, well that was if Jim didn’t decide to leave her for Tom, Pam joked.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this prompt so much, I executed it poorly but I just love this prompt
> 
> Hope y'alls enjoyed this. If you have any Jim Halpert prompts (preferable angst) I'll get round to writing it xxx


End file.
